


We were Born with Fire and Gold in Our Eyes

by gunboots



Series: Laughing 'Til Our Ribs Get Tough [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU: Obi-wan lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Dads raising the twins AU, Extended Families, F/M, Families of Choice, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Obi-wan judging and raising more Skywalkers, Pining, Rey Kenobi, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: Obi-wan holds the two babies the best he can, he understands that Padme doesn't have much time left."Please." Is all she says to Obi-wan. And they loved Anakin both so much, how much this has hurt the both of them. How deeply he had cut them, even if he had found himself again. "I want you with them, keep them safe."Obi-wan is exhausted, there is almost nothing left of the Jedi Council, he has never had to raise a child before let alone two. There are so many unknowns.[AU where Obi-wan lived, Anakin never became Darth Vader, and they both attempt to make a family despite all their issues.]





	1. Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirograph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirograph/gifts), [ddespair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddespair/gifts).



> I blame the movie 'Beginners' (Ewan McGregor's performance rly), the movie 'This is Where I Leave You' and just the concept of Obi-wan dealing with Ben and Rey. Honestly this is all snowballed from the idea of Obi-wan forcing Anakin to accept Ben Solo as his padawan as he laughs. Yeah I don't know--I just know I really like the concept of a giant Skywalker dynasty and Obi-wan as some weird, sarcastic matriarchal figure with different grandchildren. ALSO I BLAME TWITTER AKA HUSBANDO AND SPAN YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST IM JK I LOVE YOU BUT RLY NOW: THANKS FOR THE OBIKIN. 
> 
> I split this between three chapters and worked on it during my thesis defense so if it's choppy, it's because I literally was dodging academia using fanfic. I'm...not sure. I did the best edits I could, but I'm sure there are some errors. Title is from a Bea Miller song.

"You've turned her against me." Anakin accuses, Obi-wan has to remind himself that this is Anakin. This miserable existence of a thing, his precious padawan. All this promise gone and wasted.

But it's Anakin, there's still Anakin.

Obi-wan can feel the pull of the dark side twist inside him. All of this over a prophecy that will come true by Anakin's own hands. And it's all completely needless.

"You kriffing FOOL." Is all that comes out of his mouth, but he's so tired, so disappointed in Anakin. For so many reasons, maybe it's the realization none of this will matter anyway, maybe it's the news that Anakin thought he would chose Padme over HIM of all people. The desperate ludicrousness of this entire situation. But he can't stop himself. "Why would I do that—when I had more interest in YOU than HER. Did you ever actually stop to THINK Anakin—I never had the same interest in her that you ever DID."

Anakin, clearly expecting a fight, pauses.

"You're trying to trick me, this won't—"

"—I'm not, you insolent CHILD. Come here and HELP HER UP before she DIES at your HANDS, ALONG WITH YOUR CHILDREN." The dark side, it seems, is ill prepared for logic. Anakin freezes, Obi-wan has other priorities.

Sudden movements are a bad idea, but Padme is on the floor and there is no time for the fight that Anakin so desperately wants. Obi-wan ignores him to kneel and assess her. She's breathing but barely, Obi-wan's stomach turns. They need to get her medical attention.

"What are you—"

"—Anakin, if you ever once loved the Senator as much as you claim to. If you ever LOVED your wife, then COME HERE and help her back on the ship NOW." It's a desperate bid, he's furious, he wants to fight Anakin, but he is so tired of death today. "...What have you done."

It doesn't shake off Palpatine's hold entirely, but it starts a slow awakening inside Anakin. He seems to finally comprehend the damage he's just caused, the blood on his hands.

"You—"

"—You can fight me later, Skywalker. Now we save your family." Obi-wan knows it’s a victory when he sees the anger start to give way to panic in Anakin's eyes. "Or do you want to continue to stand there while she dies?"

\---

They get Padme to a medical center, Anakin still lost to his own emotions, to the swell of the dark and the light and his own loud existential crisis of what he'd just done.

Padme gives birth, in pain, the wring of bruises around her neck from his force choke. In the sterile light, surrounded by droids Anakin looks sick.

Obi-wan leaves the room as he hears the first baby's cry and Anakin's heart shatters.

\---

Anakin is gone when he returns an hour later.

Padme had forgiven him, but Anakin hadn't forgiven himself.

Obi-wan holds the two babies the best he can, he understands that she doesn't have much time left.

"Please." Is all she says to Obi-wan. And they loved Anakin both so much, how much this has hurt the both of them. How deeply he had cut them, even if he had found himself again. "I want you with them, keep them safe."

Obi-wan is exhausted, there is almost nothing left of the Jedi Council, he has never had to raise a child before let alone two. There are so many unknowns.

But all Obi-wan sees is that tiny hand-maiden on Tattooine, that small, fierce girl that wanted to make the galaxy a better place.

"Okay." Is all he can find he says back. The two children in his arms, how foolish that he could even think himself unattached. He might as well abandon Jedi code—he has long ago been tethered to this family. They are, and will continue to be his.

\---

Yoda is disillusioned from what has occurred, Mace Windu is dead, they are now considered traitors by the Empire. The Empire he unknowingly helped create.

"Easy, this will not be." Yoda remarks after the funeral (no one's seen Anakin and Obi-wan is relieved), Obi-wan is trying to get used to holding two babies at once.

It's a work in progress.

Nothing in Obi-wan's life was ever easy anyway.

"I'll manage."

\---

They are nomadic by nature (by necessity really—the funeral had given the illusion that the Queen had died pregnant but Anakin still knew, and if he knew Palpatine would as well). They live off a small stipend Ahsoka sends (sometimes care packages, the poor girl attempting her own penance when it was never sins but her Master's) as well as what Obi-wan can earn on his own. It's hardly an ideal life, very rarely stable at times—but this is what Padme wanted.

What Obi-wan wants. (Once he considers seeking refuge in Tatooine—knows it'll be safe from the Empire as long as the Hutts have influence and yet the specter of Anakin is too much to bear.)

Despite it all, the twins grow—they become his children as much as they were Padme's, as much as they ARE Anakin's.

He realizes early on how strong the two are in the force, can see how much they both take after their father. With training, they'd be fine Jedi.

But all Obi-wan can think of is Anakin who destroyed his own happiness, of Master Yoda in his own self-imposed exile far off on Dagobah, and of his fallen master, Qui-gon.

The force is the only thing he knew but even now it feels lost to him.

Anakin does not come for his family.

\---

Luke and Leia are ten, inseparable, and out of necessity, had to learn a variety of life skills that no respectable padawan should ever need to. Gambling, however was pointedly something Obi-wan did not teach them but they somehow learned anyway.

"Who taught you how to play sabacc?" Obi-wan is in his thirties now, and far too old for this nonsense that keeps happening. "And how did you win so many credits?"

"It's really easy Uncle Ben, you just have to mix the cards up under the table!" Leia insists, shoving the pile of money at him, unbothered by the dubious looks being sent their way around the bar. Someone had apparently also taught them how to cheat too. Obi-wan opens his mouth to argue when he feels it, knows that unmistakable presence in the force anywhere.

He reaches for his lightsaber.

"Get behind me both of you." Anakin is close, and emotions that Obi-wan had long put to rest are welling up inside him once more. "Do not move, if I say you run—you run."

"Uncle Ben—"

"But we—"

"Shh." Obi-wan can tell where he is by the sudden stillness of the other  patrons, can see the way some of them are running at the shadowy presence  entering the bar. Obi-wan recognizes him instantly.

Anakin looks...older now, much older than he should be. His hair is pulled back haphazardly and his clothes disorderly, everything about him looks weathered and beaten.

"...Master Kenobi." The man croaks with Anakin's voice, and Obi-wan instinctively wants to strike him, to reach out, to pull him close. He's not sure. "I've finally found you."

Obi-wan meets the gaze of the biggest failure he ever had a hand in creating and feels time stop.

\---

Anakin and the twins survey each other warily, whatever strange penance Anakin claims he's doing—he refuses to address them directly. It probably hurts too much, can see the ways they take after him, after Padme, after Obi-wan. Obi-wan has no such mercy left in him, Leia and Luke watch Anakin with curiosity but he just scrutinizes the broken man before him.

"I'm not going to hurt them."

Obi-wan doesn't snort, just glances at his tea with the same practiced poise of an animal ready to attack any threat to its young. Anakin looks disturbed at the implication but Obi-wan can't forget the corpses of the padawans that never had a chance.

"They're my children—I couldn't...not again. Never again." Anakin seems as intangible as a force ghost, wherever he's been for the past ten years—it's hollowed him out, gave him a sense of calm by forcing all his emotions away.

It fills Obi-wan with a strange sense of sadness, and wasn’t it a greater tragedy that this was the cost of Anakin’s inner peace. That it still wasn’t enough to justify all that had been done. "Master—"

"—Don't call me Master, I haven't been your master in a long time.”

" _Obi-wan Kenobi_ ," Anakin amends, his eyes so direct and so clear it still hurts to look into them. "You have every right not to trust me and I cannot begin to make amends for what I have done. What you tried to prevent so desperately was all at my hands--but I have grown, through my loss...I now know the force."

They have both changed in the span of ten years:  Obi-wan is a father with a family, Anakin is a shadow of a man at best and a monster at worst.

Obi-wan tries to rectify the man appealing to him with the brilliant student of his past, then with the broken lost soul that destroyed it all with this measured presence.

It’s difficult.

“…How things have changed.” Obi-wan surmises at last, taking another sip of tea.

 


	2. Fathers and Daughters (the beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uncle Ben, Dad watches you sometimes—his thoughts are pretty loud."
> 
> Leave it to Anakin to project his thoughts onto his children, practically screaming his feelings in a declaration of war more so than any kind of romantic confession. Obi-wan fights the urge to rub his temples, at times like this he wonders if he’s raising three children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS WAS SUPER DELAYED AND I DK WHY? To be honest this is part one of the longest part of the fanfic and basically this is where I start to introduce Rogue One and whatnot. Since I'm impatient and I couldn't work it in/had to split this section into 2 parts instead of 1, I'll probably convert this into a series soon enough so I can go into detail about different aspects/relationships that don't fit within this main story. 
> 
> I just really, really want to get to young Ben Skywalker-Solo and even younger Rey Kenobi-Skywalker being babysat by a reluctant K2 and panicked Bodhi. So...that's what I focused on in this entire AU.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the jumping around and mistakes, I guess? I did a few once overs but this is pretty much as complete as this first segment is going to get.

It's a strange family dynamic with Anakin unable to treat the twins with anything but a strange sort of fragility and with Obi-wan already expecting Anakin to leave at a moment's notice.  The children don’t know quite what to do with their father.

"I don't like him." Leia announces as they settle into another cargo ship, payoff another smuggler to look the other way as Anakin frowns his disproval but doesn’t actually vocalize it. He always trails after them, watching with a weight that Obi-wan does his utmost to ignore. Leia isn’t fond of him and she isn’t shy about her disproval though Anakin rarely comments on it. (He doesn’t say much nowadays and Obi-wan doesn’t bother inviting conversation.)

"He's sad." Luke adds, and glances over his shoulder at the presence more shadow than man. Leia’s mouth twists downward and she shuffles forward displeased. Obi-wan expects to feel something from Anakin…anything…some kind of feeling to bleed into the air around them.

Nothing happens.

Obi-wan sighs, gently places his hand on both their shoulders. 

"Children, as much as I enjoy hearing this, please don't disrespect your father too much." It’s not exactly an olive branch but it’s been weeks and Anakin has yet to leave. Obi-wan has two children to raise and shelter from the Empire and little patience for the stalemate to continue.  He turns to address the man behind him. “Well, you’ve made your point. If you’re going to stay we have much to discuss then.”

\---

Obi-wan is not leaving the twins and for all intents and purposes will be remaining their guardian even at Anakin’s appearance. He tells this to Anakin as soon as the twins wander off to get supper from the ship’s canteen. If Anakin has any problems with the declaration, he hides it well.

“They know you better than I do, why should we change that?” Anakin offers diplomatically and Obi-wan regards him for a moment. Anakin gives a wry twist of his lips at the unsaid. “You’re good with children Obi-wan—why should I oppose any help to raising them? They’re your family as much as my own.”

There’s a strange note to Anakin’s voice but Obi-wan leaves it aside and presses on to the next issue.

“I was…hesitant about training your children in the ways of the Force.” He admits and isn’t surprised to see Anakin’s confusion. “You must understand my apprehension, Master Skywalker.”

He regrets it as soon as he says it, for as angry as Obi-wan is, the naked despair on Anakin’s face is enough to chill him. Still, it needs to be said and he has to let Anakin know the risks.

“I do Master Kenobi.” Anakin says, recovering admirably, even if there’s a glint to his eyes that is painful. “However, you must understand the Force is strong within those two, you do them no favors sparing them.”

“I said I was ‘hesitant’ not that I wasn’t going to DO it.” Obi-wan admits, exasperated at being confronted so easily. “Since you’re staying, this will make my job considerably easier.”

“You want both of us to train them?” Anakin raises a skeptical brow. “Did you not just—“

“—Despite all that you’ve done, you were still a good Master to your padawan. Ahsoka has become a fine jedi.” Obi-wan continues, because even with all his distrust and hesitancy he can’t deny that Anakin is gifted and his children would be doubly so. “Luke and Leia are brilliant in all other aspects, I’ve no doubt they’ll perform admirably.”

“Other aspects?”

“Our lives have been interesting. You’ll be happy to know Leia is a crack shot with a rifle and apparently learned how to cheat at Sabacc.”

“Did she really?” Anakin’s mouth quirks and distantly Obi-wan realizes this is the first time he’s seen Anakin smile since they’ve reunited. Obi-wan is struck with the thought he’s actually missed the sight. “And where did she learn that?”

“I’m more concerned at how good she is at it—she’s a heartbeat away from hustling smugglers.” Obi-wan laughs, letting himself relax for the first time in weeks. “Don’t get me started on Luke.”

For this moment, they can ignore the ugly specter of Anakin’s mistakes, of all the bad that led them to this moment and Obi-wan spends the rest of the evening telling Anakin stories of the twins.

\---

It's not as strange it probably should be.

Leia is just used to Uncle Ben.

He's the first person that she remembers, aside from a small, short memory of her mother.

For as long as she's been alive, it's just been her, Luke, and Uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben who would lecture them on and on, but give into their pouting and sneak them sweets even though he was the one who forbade them in the first place. Uncle Ben was always kind but firm, had something wry to say and always, always put her and Luke first.

Uncle Ben taught them all they knew, to read and write, how to fire a blaster, how to signal when the coast was clear.

They didn't always have the most conventional way of living but they had eachother.

They were happy.

...Her father is new.

Luke feels sorry for him, Luke's always had a bigger heart than her. Yet, she can see how sad their father makes Uncle Ben, how closed off he becomes, how tired he gets. Suddenly Uncle Ben seems a lot less inhuman and so much more fragile.

It's unfair to dislike her father based on that alone, but she does. Especially at times like these, when their father talks about plans and rebellions and Uncle Ben starts to go quiet and thoughtful.

"The Rebellion needs us—"

"—It does."

"Master, please you—"

"—I told you to stop calling me that."

“—Master Kenobi.” Father presses again as they settle into an abandoned outpost in a system with a name Leia didn’t catch. Uncle Ben continues to pointedly prepare dinner, he’s cutting up vegetables and even though Luke and Leia are supposed to be outside practicing their jedi training exercises—Leia couldn’t help eavesdropping once she heard the yelling. Of course Luke is too—they’re in this together after all, even at the guilty faces he pulls she knows he wants to listen in just as badly.

“They need our help.” Father continues in that single-minded way of his that Luke says Leia has sometimes. Leia still doesn’t see the resemblance.

“And what do you suppose we do? We have two children, we’re wanted by the Empire and who’s to say they won’t kill us just because of what's happened?” Uncle Ben is angry now, Leia can’t see it but she can definitely tell—Uncle Ben doesn’t like to raise his voice much. At least he didn’t use to until their father showed up.

“We’re just running, we can’t keep doing this—we’re going to run into the Empire eventually, we need to fight back.”  Leia can’t see her father either, but she can definitely picture him—leaning closer and closer into Uncle Ben. 

“I’m not going, we’re not going. By all means, you’re free to go and fight in the Rebellion—“

“I’m not going without you, any of you. I’m not leaving you again.” And there…there it is, the one thing that confuses Leia the most. The strange note in her father’s voice whenever he talks about Uncle Ben. “If I go, we all go—we can’t avoid them forever you must know that. We’re safer with the Rebellion then we are here, at the mercy of smugglers and contacts.”

Uncle Ben sighs, something he does a lot nowadays, and Leia hears the chopping noises stop.  He must make some kind of face because Father adds:  “You know I’m right—we can’t continue like this.”

“Ana—Master Skywalker, you understand that this will not be easy, yes?” Uncle Ben says, sad and tired and desperately Leia wishes she could go inside and punch her father in the face for making him sound that way. “They could KILL us, they’d have every right to.”

“I’d sooner let them turn me over to the Empire than let any harm come to you.”  Father answers in that strange voice of his, too soft to be unaffectionate and still so careful. “At least you’d be a valuable resource to them, we both would—I’m sure they need us.”

“Don’t rush to play the martyr so quickly. It serves no one.” Uncle Ben snorts and Leia can’t help but fight the smirk as she imagines the unimpressed look he must be giving Father. “You’ve made your point Master Anakin. We’ll leave when we can.”

Luke, sensing something she doesn’t, tugs quickly on her sleeve and they sneak back to practice. They leave before Leia can hear her father’s response.

\---

Leia, fierce and wonderful Leia, his Leia, is the first one to confront him.

"Uncle Ben."

Obi-wan is in his forties, Leia and Luke are teenagers, and Anakin is in his thirties.

They've been with the Rebellion for years, travelling together longer still. There is no need for this.

"Uncle Ben, are you in love with Father?" Because she took after Anakin despite his late arrival in a lot of ways, Leia is always one for the direct.

"Leia—"

"—You put up with a lot for Father's sake."

"And yours, young lady—I raised you. I'd like to think my affection for you and Luke would also be something to consider."

"Uncle Ben, Dad watches you sometimes—his thoughts are pretty loud."

Leave it to Anakin to project his thoughts onto his children, practically screaming his feelings in a declaration of war more so than any kind of romantic confession. Obi-wan fights the urge to rub his temples, at times like this he wonders if he’s raising three children.

“Leia, I can assure you whatever feelings your father thinks he has, they will eventually fade.” Obi-wan says simply, since Anakin for all his change and growth, was predictable. He’ll soon lose interest, just like before and Obi-wan already well-versed in this pattern, doesn’t want to complicate matters any further.

He doesn’t outright answer her question and the avoidance is obvious. Leia, wonderful, brilliant Leia, does not mention it.

\---

Leia tells Luke while they're picking up parts to help Father fix up one of the droids. She hops on her feet and he considers the action. She wants to tell him something.

"I think Father is in love with Uncle Ben." She says as the shop clerk files through another pile of junk, out of earshot Uncle Ben and Father trying to buy ingredients for dinner. "But I don’t think Uncle Ben loves Father…at least not anymore."

"How can you tell?" Because Leia knows these things, a lot more than Luke does. Sometimes he gets a little jealous, but she's his sister, his twin, she tells him anyway.

"He gets mad whenever Father looks at him funny. You know, like that—"

Luke knows actually knows why he does that, knows that once while Leia was out with their father running an errand, Uncle Ben had told him a story. A story of their mother, how much their mother and father loved each other. Uncle Ben had been quiet after, had patted his head and told him how much he loved them all.

It'd been strange; afterwards Luke had hugged Uncle Ben hard enough to make the other laugh.

"You've got his strength—Force help us all."

Uncle Ben loved their father, loved them. Even if it seemed like it hurt him.

Leia doesn't like Father, Father never knows how to talk to her, Luke has more patience. Luke sits with their Father, lets him talk, doesn't ask anything but to understand. It wouldn't surprise Luke if Leia was hoping that Uncle Ben didn't love Father, some childish form of revenge that stems from a hurt she doesn’t name.

"Do you think we should do something about it?"

Leia looks over to where Father is watching Uncle Ben talk with a fruit vendor, he says something and the vendor smiles, Father looks...at them like he's afraid.

Even at fifteen this is still too complicated for him.

"I don't know—Uncle Ben hasn't said anything."  She notes as the shop clerk finally hands them a wrapped package of the parts they need.

[He won't.] Luke supplies mentally, because Uncle Ben will put him and Leia before himself.  

“Come on, we still have to report in.” Leia says after a moment, because the Rebellion is as much a part of their family as the weird stalemate between their parents. They still don’t do much, deliver messages and train mostly, but they’re important. Besides, Luke is eager for a distraction, he nods towards the adults. “Race you.”

“You’re on.”

\---

Their existence in the Rebellion keeps them busy—there is no shortage of work to be done. As the family gets swept up in another cause that is bigger than all of them once more, there’s no time or energy to dwell on what could and couldn’t be. The Rebellion trusts Obi-wan clearly moreso than Anakin, but Anakin is still a valued resource. For all the harm Anakin has caused for the Empire (or perhaps because of it), he rises through the ranks quickly, soon he is an unofficial member of the Council—throwing himself into the Rebellion with the same recklessness of his youth.

Leia, Leia is both his and Obi-wan's daughter—brilliant tactician, keen eyed for negotiations—takes to working with Captain Andor and the Intelligence branch. Luke takes to piloting, as well as any child of Anakin's could. They both still continue their jedi training with Obi-wan, making it a point to upkeep their lessons but even Obi-wan finds timing to be difficult with all that he does for the Rebellion himself.

Being one of the only two Jedi left—Yoda’s exile undisturbed—is exhausting in itself for so many reasons he can’t and won’t list. Obi-wan spends his own days split between every duty short of active combat. For all his work, he’s not blind however to the stalemate existence he has left Anakin and his feelings.

They had distance now; all they needed was time—years passing between them spent more often than not separated.  They would keep their children together and that would be enough—Obi-wan will have done his duty to Padme.

Unfortunately, the Battle of Scarif neatly and effectively ruins his plans.  

\---

The shot was a near-miss, Obi-wan's sides are aching and he staggers out of the cockpit with a laugh. He is far too old for dog fights with tie-fighters. Perhaps he's lost a lot more blood than he anticipated—Luke is the first at his side. The poor boy is white as a sheet and half-trying to carry him to medbay.

"Luke, I'll thank you to not treat me as an old man—I'm only in my fifties." He tries to joke, but it comes out slurred. Leia is offworld, nowhere near this bloodbath—and he thanks the Force for the minor miracle. She'd have been screaming his ear off, probably have him grounded from future missions for the next month. Stubborn girl was going to cause chaos as soon as she hears.

He feels a pull in the Force and fights back a sigh, speaking of chaos—

Obi-wan feels himself being lifted off his feet, and is irritated to find himself in the arms of his former padawan, the Father of his children, his junior by years--and he chafes.

"Put me down Anakin."

"You're bleeding out." Anakin's always so emotional—Obi-wan can feel his panic, feels the Force shift around them. "You need to stop aggravating your wounds."

Once, they were two men about to duel to the death. Now, Anakin carries him with purpose, with...

"You're afraid? Why are you afraid?" Obi-wan's vision is blackening at the edges. "I've done what I can—even if the worst happens, I'll be joining my master in the Force. You've regained most of your sanity, and your children are in good hands—even if you go through another moment of incredulous stupidity—at least your children will be taken care of."

He wants to laugh at his joke, it's a good joke really—but his side really aches. He coughs and realizes there's blood on his uniform. Luke is ahead of them shouting for a medic droid. Obi-wan sighs, he feels the anger in Anakin sudden and bright.

"So you're ok with dying, is that it Master Kenobi?"

"I've nothing left for me Master Skywalker—I will miss my children dearly, but—"

"What about me, Master Kenobi? You're so ready to meet Master Qui-Gon but what about your own padawan?" Anakin's voice is strange. Obi-wan turns to stare at him.

"What about you, my dear padawan—"

"—Do you not want to stay with me?" Anakin's expression is unreadable. Obi-wan can already see Luke approaching with help. "Would you not stay for our children?"

"You were my brother—"

"—but now? Am I still your brother? Is that all I've ever been to you?"

"All?" They're carrying him to a nearby cot he thinks, he sees Luke over Anakin's shoulder. He wants to reach out to him, tell his boy goodbye. Tell him to tell his daughter...he loved her as dearly. He is happy, that if this is his last time. He will have seen them grown. He hopes he has done his best by Padme.

"I lost Padme—I can't lose you too."

 _ **Oh**_.

 Even in his blood loss and incoming blackout Obi-wan feels exasperation, "I'm not like—"

"—You're not. You're Obi-wan Kenobi. You were my Master. You're the father of my children, the only person who's never truly left me. I will not have someone else I love die in my arms." It's not fair, the medics are separating them and Anakin just lays that at his feet. What is he supposed to do.

"Why must you pick at old wounds?"

"Why must you be so contrary? I love you. I think perhaps I always have—even if you don't love me anymore."

The last image Obi-wan sees is Anakin getting pulled away by Luke.

He lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to jump in and out of events in original trilogy if only cause extensive scene rewrites were killing me and I just can't. Anyways, look forward to Jyn Erso and Han Solo squaring off or something. Also, also Chirrut and Baze sharing tea with Obi-wan because this is the kind of thing that I love ok i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two and three are both missing a few things, but here's to hoping I can get them posted up sometime? They are definitely more lighthearted and totally the parts I wrote first ahaha. I actually had a lot more fun conceiving different ways the world would have changed if Obi-wan had been around to occasionally roll his eyes because I'm so thirsty give me back Ewan Mcgregor please.


End file.
